


Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun

by orpheusheart



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheusheart/pseuds/orpheusheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna watches the world in shades of black, white, and red. Yata, she notices, burns a different sort of red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty much a brainpukebucketmess between my darling [Misaki](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1639518/Kanoe-Nanashichi) and I. Not revealing much until later chapters. All from Anna’s point of view.

—-

Anna first noticed them at Kusanagi’s bar, two new members of HOMRA she had never seen before. Their red wasn’t as bright as Mikoto’s red, but they still burned with his red nonetheless. She carefully watched them, wondering how old they were and where did they come from, then gasped quietly when she met the gaze of the taller one and attempted to run away, only to be blocked by Kusanagi.

"Ah, Anna-chan." The bartender smiled at her, and she smiled back shyly. The red of his scarf was dull compared to the red glow of his cigarette. He offered his hand to her, and she took it, blinking when he led her towards the newcomers. "Say hi to Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun, Anna-chan."

Immediately the smaller one - his red blazed in both his hair and his heart - pouted and shook his fist at Kusanagi. “Why is it that I’m ‘Yata-chan’ but Saru is ‘Fushimi-kun’, hah? I’m older than him by a few months!”

"Maa, because you’re cute, Yata-chan," Kusanagi teased, laughing off the glare sent his way.

Ignoring the banter, Anna nodded and curtseyed, as what a proper little girl was taught to do. “Yata-san, Fushimi-san, hello. My name is Anna.”

Fushimi - his red wasn’t as pronounced, dull as the scarf around Kusanagi’s neck - clicked his tongue and slid lower in his seat at the bar. “Didn’t know you had a daughter, Kusanagi-san.”

"Ah, no, she’s not my daughter." Kusanagi resumed his glass polishing. "She’s Mikoto’s charge."

Anna tuned out the rest of their conversation, mostly Yata trying to make small talk with Kusanagi and Fushimi. She slowly made her way closer, clambering up onto the seat beside Fushimi, when she noticed it.

The soft pale red residing in Yata’s body, faint and barely there unless she squinted.

It wasn’t like any other red she’s seen. All HOMRA members upon initiation has their heart marked with red by Mikoto, signaling their bond to the Red King. All the red she’s seen so far was never this pale, this faint. Even Totsuka’s red flared brighter than what Yata had in his body.

Anna blinked, and it was gone. She rubbed at her eyes, and when it didn’t return, she sighed softly and made her way back to her room. Might just be her imagination.

 


End file.
